


摇晃钟摆的暗号

by Dorayaki_Smith



Category: Lay兴
Genre: Anal Sex, Hermaphrodites, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorayaki_Smith/pseuds/Dorayaki_Smith
Relationships: Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 14





	摇晃钟摆的暗号

他在去找张艺兴的半路和小羊撞了个满怀。似乎比之前更卷的羊毛挠过张总的鼻尖，柠檬香味使他舔了舔嘴唇，然后清嗓子，扶上人的肩膀开玩笑着：“又来找他上床啊？”

小羊没应他，就耷着脑袋，啾啾鼻涕不知道是不是感冒了，连带背上的兔耳兜帽都蔫蔫儿的。

“乖，我说错话了。”张总态度软下来，比哄张艺兴的时候还要轻声细语。“我们一起过去找他，嗯？”他说完去牵小羊的手。手是牵到了，人却被拉着推进反方向的员工卫生间——关门、上锁。

小羊的动作一气呵成。手口并用拉下张总的裤子拉链就隔着内裤半吸半舔。性器勃起得很快，很快撑出一个大大的包，在濡湿的布料之下轮廓尽显。小羊抬了抬眼。自下往上的角度柔软而可怜儿。“哼……”张总叹了口气，手指抚上他的眼尾、再至耳廓，一下一下顺着小羊的含吮顶胯进出。

“呜……”他被顶得生理性返吐，可也只是扭了扭屁股就将性器吞得更深了些。“嗯……舒服。”张总闭上眼睛，捧着小羊的脸蛋更往喉咙深处顶，顶弄之余再被吞咽似地夹，口水糊了小羊一下巴，有的还沿着整根沾湿裹在内裤里的囊球。张总便有些抖，抽插也加快了，喘息更是急促。小羊“唔唔嗯嗯”伸手爬上张总的双腿，凭后脑的两只手掌掌控吞吐，和吮吸的深度。

“哼嗯——！”他突然一把推开小羊。精柱浇下蒙了小羊的眼睛，而他也无心避让地张嘴接住了第二股的浇淋。“哈啊……唔……”春情模样被张总尽收眼底。他满足得长舒了口气。替小羊耙了耙额前的碎发后，伸手从旁边抽了纸巾来给人一点一点清理。

“为什么要推开我呢？”小羊试探着蹭了蹭张总的手心，“是不喜欢我吗？”微微撅起的嘴唇仿佛在讨要说法。张总“噗嗤”就笑了。一边儿伸手刮小羊的鼻梁，问：“你家先生都教了你些什么啊？”一边儿双手抱起他在自己腿间坐好。“没有不喜欢你。”

“可是先生每次都会喂我吃下去。”小羊答得真挚，却似乎在瞬间想到了什么地面露苦色。他垂下脑袋去抓张总的手玩儿，不说话了。张总也就等着，还颇有耐性地数起小羊的睫毛。到第二遍的时候，他听见小羊轻轻地说：“先生……和蕾蕾哥睡了。”张总便反应过来，他之前蔫了吧唧的其实在伤心的。“你也知道了？”

小羊后知后觉听懂那个“也”字。扬起脸想把眼泪憋回去。“吸吸”了好几次也没办法，流得脖子、锁骨都是。是张总越哄他越觉得委屈。嘴里嘟嘟囔囔无数个“为什么”。

哪有那么多为什么。张总没好再伤他。心里再清楚不过他们四个人之间追根究底是爱欲之所向而已。比如他对着哭到打嗝的小羊尽想的要怎么怎么操他。

但他现在不想想了，要做。小羊也想做的。身体诚实的他在冠部拨开阴唇的时候分泌一股温热液体，液体湿滑使性器能借此全部插进去。直接“顶到了——！”圆整指甲给张总印出一排歪扭指印。他打着颤，忙贴着炙热胸膛往上攀了攀。比树袋熊依赖树干还把张总缠抱得厉害。“好、好长啊……啊……”小羊还在打嗝的。又被撞得颠颠晃晃，说话更是不稳。埋在张总的肩窝里反复说着“顶到了”、“要顶进去了”之类的。他也真是一个好奇宝宝，居然又开始问为什么。“你……啊……你怎么、怎么这么长……长啊……”

“不舒服吗？”他明知故问，嘴坏。心也“坏”，扳开两瓣臀肉进行更凶猛的顶送，照着柔软欲开的子宫口，捅入一点就收，玩儿似地，勾起一阵一阵酥麻到起小疙瘩的隐秘快感。“不……啊不是……嗯～”没捅几下就让小羊喷了股水出来。“舒服……啊……好舒服……啊啊……”他有心迎着张总的抽插又扭又坐。性器终于插进子宫的满足使他快喘不过气，仰起脖子哀求道：“啊……啊……救救我……”

“我这不是在救你吗？”张总看着小羊歪斜的领口舔了舔嘴唇，不等他捞开衣摆便自己钻了进去找羊奶吃。因为情欲而饱涨的乳晕大了好一圈，颜色还粉。唇舌包裹上乳孔吮吸，加之手掌按揉，仿佛真的能尝到奶水。这边喝够了就换另一边的。张总继续挺身着，性器仍把小羊钉得死死的。抽出、插入尽在子宫，动作又狠，外观就像充满生命力的胎动。

“哼嗯……嗯……宝宝……啊……”

“像宝宝……”

“乖。”张总探出脑袋亲了亲小羊的眉心，说：“你都还是个宝宝呢。”

“……想、想要……嗯……”他贴上张总的耳朵喃喃说了句什么。气音携着呻吟，张总没听清，要他再讲一遍。“我想要……哈啊……”小羊勾脚背蹭了蹭张总的腰。“爸爸我想要……”

然后就是被摁在墙上狠狠地操。过于激烈的抽插使他产生子宫会被顶破的错觉。“哼……宝宝乖，啊……我好好爱你。”小羊痴痴盯着头顶的天花板。身体晃荡如欲海之上的扁舟，再多几次颠簸就会沉沦翻倒。“啊……啊啊啊……爸爸……爸爸！”他嘴边挂着因为呻吟而合不上的口水，两套性器官也在冒水，浑身是湿透了。快没力气，也不太清醒，任张总将双腿完全折向胸口，“嗯、嗯……快……啊要高了……啊……”再是本能地阴道绞紧，绞紧着就把性器往里吸。“哈啊爸爸！”突然小羊一个激灵，牢牢抱着张总的脑袋耸了几耸。“高了……啊……高了爸爸……啊啊啊——”精液便被尽数吸进了子宫。


End file.
